Love till the End, Then Back Again
by auronstar1903
Summary: Kernel had fallen hard for Shark. Little did he know that the soldier had felt the love just as much. Can one night bring promise? One-shot. Kernel/Shark implied Dervish/Meera, Bec/Beranabus


**Love till the End, Then Back Again**

_Summary says it all. Shark/Kernel one-shot. Hope you like._

All had been said and done. Grubbs, Kernel and Bec hand ended and restarted the universe as one. Balance had been restored between the Demonata universe and Earth, as Lord Loss promised only to cross when feeding. Bill-E, Kirilli, Shark, Beranabus and everyone else had been brought back as well. All was well once more.

Dervish was currently hosting a party at the Grady manor. Food, drinks (mostly wine and alcohol) and music were all around. Bec and Beranabus were dancing slow, Bec as close to the magician as possible, while Beranabus did everything to show his emotions with the gentlest touch. Raz, Sharmila, and Kirilli were in another corner, talking about the adventures that came and went. Timas and Prae Athim were off in the living room not far from the dancing couple, discussing further plans to expand research on Werewolf Island.

Dervish and Meera were in the kitchen, last seen kissing passionately as Dervish finally had enough of being alone. He had watched her die in front of him. He loved her as much throughout the years. She had been in love with him too, but he was afraid to pass the curse onto his own children, so Meera had pushed her feelings deeper. Now they could be open, create a family and live _their_ happily ever after.

And then there was Kernel.

Not far from the kitchen, Kernel watched Dervish and Meera, as they expressed their true love for one another. He sighed. He wasn't jealous of them, but just wanted a relationship like that. He was alone, altogether, wishing he at least had a place to call home, people to call family.

Kernel had only left home at twelve after the kidnapping of his unreal brother. There he met Beranabus, Sharmila, Raz, and Nadia/Juni. He had then been separated for a while, when not long after he met a young Dervish and Shark.

_SHARK_…..

He came back to reality, remembering. In the end everyone left, given the choice of course. But since Kernel had no place to call home, he stayed with Beranabus, the only person he could consider close to family. He remembered his goodbyes. Especially with Shark.

_SHARK_…..

Kernel sighed again. He was gay, and not all ashamed. He discovered this as he had fallen hard for Shark years before. He had been there with Kernel from the start. He never got to see Shark a lot after he left with Beranabus, but that didn't stop this from thinking about him.

When they met again after Dervish's heart attack, Kernel was happy to see the soldier, but decided against hugging him, as it might cause Shark to get freaked out. From there, they were only with each other for a short time before they had to split again. Kernel was devastated.

After the journey with the Old Creatures, and the battle in the Demonata universe, they met again. Kernel was unable to see Shark visibly, since his eyes were clawed out by an enraged Grubbs, but the moment Shark's kindness showed as he hugged Kernel, the teen felt sparks. But he kept his mouth shut. He did cry when he did visibly see Shark die before him, melting away in seconds.

Drifting away from the old, bad memories, Kernel found himself staring at the soldier. He was tall, still wearing his uniform with pride. He was very muscular, flexing them as he could scare off any demon, or even human with a glance. His name, or nickname, was tattooed onto his hand, spread through the knuckles.

He tried not to make it obvious to anyone who was watching, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tall, burly man. He was handsome, kind in his own way….and sooo much more.

"After all that we've been through, you'd think you'd have the courage to tell him how you feel." A voice whispered behind him. He jumped as he turned, coming face to face with Sharmila; the only person that knew of his secret.

"What chances will he love me back?" Kernel asked glumly.

"You won't know unless you try." She assured. With that she sauntered off back to the group of Disciples.

He appreciated the advice he was given, but his heart wasn't strong enough to tell him of his feelings. Even being the Kah-Gash, he wasn't as good as dervish and Meera. He began to head upstairs to find some peace.

"Hey Kernel." Grubbs called to him. He beckoned the dark teen for a moment to him and his group of friends, whom he'd invited. "You're not leaving, are you? This is our celebration."

"….I'm not really in the mood." Kernel mumbled. "I'm just gonna turn in."

"Okay." Grubbs shrugged. "But you're missing out!"

With that, Kernel climbed slowly up the stairs and into the room provided for him. There, he sat on the bed, rubbing his face. He noticed the lights that he could control through the years. They never failed to amaze him. They were made of many colors and many shapes. This power of his was due to his role as part of the Kah-Gash. He was the eyes, the power to see and open windows throughout the universes. Bec was the memory, being able to share and store memories with anyone she came in contact with. And Grubbs was the trigger to their immense power. Together, they were the Kah-Gash.

'Wonder what Shark's doing?' he wondered. Probably just nodding to people as they shared their lives together through words. He wished he could repeat that hug given to him by the soldier again and again. As he thought of it, he felt his pants becoming tight. Of all times. Good thing he was alone.

With that said, he began to slip off his pants. He then slipped off his trousers just enough to get to his erection, which was leaking pre cum. He spit into his palm. Then he began to rub.

He pictured Shark, with his shirt off. He noticed the lights blinking, but he shrugged it off. He was only downstairs. No need to worry.

Kernel continued to picture the soldier shirtless, as he used his other hand to touch himself, imagining Shark's hands gently caressing his dark skin. Suddenly, the lights began to blink like crazy, which meant trouble, in some sort. Before he had the chance to pull up his pants, the door swung open.

There stood Shark, his tall body covering the doorway. Kernel quickly grabbed the covers and covered himself. The soldier had a slight blush as he looked away for a second, accepting the teen's privacy. "My bad. I didn't know." He mumbled.

"That's fine. I wasn't really getting anywhere." Kernel replied. He started bursting goose bumps as Shark sat at the edge of the bed.

"Why'd you leave the party early? Wouldn't have been fun without you." Shark admitted.

Kernel turned away slightly as he blushed on the soldier's comment. "I didn't feel the party in me."

"Shame. It's a blast…sort of..." Shark admitted. He placed a large hand on the teen's knee. "So…which lady were you thinking 'bout?" he nudged Kernel on the leg with a wink.

"I…uh…" Kernel stammered.

"Sorry. You don't have to tell me." Shark apologized.

"No, it's not you….it's….I'm gay." Kernel confessed, feeling vomit coming on.

"Hey, don't be ashamed. You should be proud." Shark boasted. "And NO- I don't hate them."

"…Oh…" Kernel felt relief wash over him. Suddenly, he grabbed a pillow as the blanket was slowly rising.

"…I could leave. I shouldn't be rude." Shark apologized again.

"Um…you don't have to, but you might not want…" the teen trailed off.

"Eh, it's all the same to me." The soldier sat there quietly, acknowledging the teen to continue. With that Kernel slowly pulled out his now harder erection and began to pump.

Within two minutes, Shark's curiosity got the best of him. "So…which guy you thinking about? Grubbs?" the teen shakes his head. "Dervish? Beranabus?" he shudders as he says the old magician's name.

"None…of those…"Kernel stammered. He wanted to tell Shark, but he was scared of what the soldier would do. So he just kept pumping. As he continued, he slowly felt his high coming on as the words were slowly creeping out of his mouth. He felt tears coming as he was ready to confess. "It's"-

He was interrupted as the soldier suddenly ripped the teen's hands away from his own erection and hastily encircled it with his mouth. At that moment, Kernel wanted to slap himself, wondering if this was a dream.

Meanwhile, the soldier continued to bob his head up and down. This felt good. This is what he wanted. Not sex, but more importantly, Kernel. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was gay as well and in love with Kernel for something more. The teen was nice, intelligent in his own way, and strong, through emotions. The soldier never had the heart to tell him how he felt. He wasn't sure Kernel felt the same way about him.

All thoughts left as Kernel screamed in euphoria, the semen shooting fast into Shark's awaiting mouth. He drank it slowly, savoring this moment. After that, he slowly kissed his way up the body to the teen's lips, where he kissed hard and passionately.

Coming out of shock, Kernel realized he didn't need to hold back. With that, he kissed the soldier back just as hard, fingers threading through his hair. Shark was surprised, but also glad. He then began to nibble on the teen's lower lip receiving entrance into Kernel's warm mouth. Not that Kernel would deny him.

They stayed for what felt like an hour before they drifted apart slowly. Shark looked into Kernel's eyes, which appeared watery. "What's wrong?" he asked, caressing Kernel's cheek.

"I…sniff…you…" the teen found it hard to express his love.

"It's okay. I was recently told by a certain Disciple that you were in love with me." He lifted the teen's chin as he pecked him and whispered, "Though it may not look like it…I love you too."

As Shark said that, Kernel burst into tears. Shark smiled as they embraced into another kiss. This time, the soldier slowly removed Kernel's trousers leaving his bottom half naked. Wanting more, he parted for a moment to remove the teen's shirt. During that time, Kernel used this as an opportunity, tugging at the soldier's clothing. He chuckled, nodding for the teen to continue.

They were both undressed in under two minutes. Not long after, Shark towered over Kernel, placing a kiss onto him. "Do you want this? I won't do it if"-

"I want it." Kernel interrupted with a grin. Shark caressed his face once more, then beckoned for the teen to position his legs. He thought for a moment before presenting his cock to the teen. "You wanna do me a favor? You know you want to taste it."

And boy did he! Kernel quickly encircled it, sucking at the tip. The soldier groaned with pleasure as he flicked his tongue along it, getting it good and wet. After five minutes, Shark pulled it out of his mouth. Kernel whimpered, but remembered that there would be more to come.

Shark soon positioned himself at the teen's entrance, causing him to squirm. He then slowly pushed his way in. Kernel screamed in pain and pleasure, but a little more pain.

Shark noticed the tears in the teen's eyes. He thumbed them away gently, then kissed him to take the pain out. It worked to the point where Kernel soon felt comfortable. Kernel was entranced. He never knew Shark could be so loving and passionate.

Shark then began to pump slowly. It hurt, but Kernel wanted this more than anything. Within five minutes, it didn't hurt so badly. He wanted more. "Faster." He gasped.

The soldier nodded as he fulfilled Kernel's request. As he increased his pace, he heard the teen scream with pleasure. He found the sweet spot. Now the soldier was getting somewhere.

Shark pumped harder and faster to the point where the teen was clawing at his back. He began to move his hands to the soldier's really built and sexy torso. Shark chuckled and used a free hand to guide his lover's hand. "You do what you like, it's all about you too." He whispered gently.

He wanted the teen to come. This is what Shark wanted. He wanted Kernel to be his, to have and to hold, love and to cherish, through sickness and health till death do they part (already been down the _**death**_ part once, not again anytime soon). But marriage could wait. If there ever would be.

"SHARK!" Kernel screamed as he came hard and fast. It came in three loads, to which the soldier bent down and consume what he could. He felt Kernel coming down, but he wasn't ready for it to end. "Kernel, baby, let me do this a little longer…please." Shark insisted. The teen was only happy to oblige.

He continued for two more minutes before he screamed the teen's name, cum filling the tight ass he dreamt of. He slowly pulled out of the teen and sprawled out onto the bed. Kernel began to cuddle with him, hugging his torso.

"Just so you know," Shark started, "I don't want you 'cause you're the almighty Kah-Gash. I want you for you." He placed a kiss onto the teen's lips.

Kernel nodded as he slipped into slumber

Kernel awoke to sunlight. He groaned as he grasped the sheets-

-only to find that Shark was still occupying the bed with him!

So it wasn't a dream! But was he only in a drunken state?

Shark stirred, then turned to face Kernel as he began to wake up. "Already morning? Damn!" he replied groggily, covering his eyes. He removed it seconds later and glanced at Kernel. "You know your eyes are beautiful." He admitted.

"…Thank you…" Kernel whispered. He stretched out the sheets for the soldier to share, in which he thanked with a kiss.

"I don't regret last night, just so you know." The soldier smirked.

"Good." Kernel replied. He buried his face into Shark's neck. "So does this mean we're together?"

"Till death do us part, I hope." Shark cooed. "But I won't be so lovey-dovey….well not all the time." Kernel giggled until the soldier playfully slapped his ass. He winced with the pain from the night before. Shark laughed, Kernel following afterwards eventually as they embraced into a kiss once more.

Suddenly, the door opened to a shocked-looking Grubbs and a giggling Bec, whose hands were wrapped around Beranabus.

Beranabus shook his head, chuckling. "I saw this coming years before."

Grubbs covered his eyes. "Looks like you guys had your own party…."

Kernel leaned to the soldier's ear. "This is gonna be an interesting day, huh?"

Shark burst out laughing, cradling his lover.

Oh, the day they'd experience.

The wonderful years to come.

_**FIN**_

_**What'd you think? Nice one-shot? Please leave comments if you can.**_


End file.
